1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to positioning systems and, more particularly, to prone positioning apparatus for infant positioning systems.
2. Background Information
Some infants such as, for example, babies that are born prematurely, are at risk for skeletal deformities caused by improper positioning after birth. Correct positioning results in proper skeletal development.
The prone (i.e., laying face down) position is one anatomically correct position that has been clinically proven to encourage development of flexor tone, and reduce skull flattening by providing an appropriate position on the stomach rather than on the back or side, among other benefits. When in the prone position, the shoulders of the infant should be slightly rounded and the thighs of the infant should be slightly tucked under their buttocks. In an attempt to achieve the proper prone position, nurses and other care providers for infants have typically been forced to resort to constructing a positioning device, for example, by arranging a number of rolled up towels, blankets, or pillows. These make-shift positioning devices are somewhat arbitrary in size and positioning capability and, therefore, do not provide an effective mechanism for consistently establishing the anatomically correct position of the infant. Such devices can also undesirably inhibit access to the infant, for example, by obstructing tubing or wiring that may be attached to the infant when it is in the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU).
There is, therefore, room for improvement in positioning systems and apparatus for infants.